Goodbye
by Joy-girl
Summary: I'm sure you've all heard by now that someone is taking Misty's place in the 6th season, so I decided to write my own version of what should happen, and maybe after keep in mind this was written before the episode was ever shown.
1. Goodbye

Alrighty then! Real quick, Ash won the Johto league and they were heading to Pallet to see what Prof. Oak had called them for. Quick enough? Good.

Ages:

Ash ~ 13

Misty ~ 14

Kimi ~ 13

Brock ~ 17

Good-bye

It started out as a usual day for our heroes. The sun was shining, the pidgeys um, pidgying, and Ash's stomach growling. 

"Ash! Are you ever NOT hungry?" a fiery 14-year-old red-headed girl asked, slightly annoyed at her hungry companion. 

 "Of course! I'm just hungry now…" The 13-year-old boy stated.

"Ash, we just ate two hours ago!" Misty crossed her arms. 

"So? I'm a growing boy!"

"Then why are you still shorter than me?" Misty smirked, her arms still crossed. 

"Because I'm still growing." Ash stuck his tongue out at the red-head. 

By now, Brock and Pikachu who had been walking ahead of the two finally stopped walking and headed back to stop the fight. "Alright you two! Enough fighting! We're almost there Ash." 

Ash did a victory pose. "Alright! We're almost home! I can't wait to see mom again! I can't wait to show her my trophy too!" 

"Here he goes again." Misty mumbled under her breath. 

"I knew I would win the whole time! Pikachu and all my pokemon were awesome, right Pikachu?" 

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered too.

"I couldn't have done it better."

 "Excuse me, 'I'? You didn't do it alone Ash!" Misty steamed; she was actually glad that she had a reason to yell at Ash and try to blow down that big head of his.

"I'd have to agree with Misty on that one Ash." Brock agreed. 

"Oh yea." Ash rubbed the back of his head then turned to Pikachu. "Sorry Pikachu, I meant we all did it together. I couldn't of done it without you and my other pokemon!" 

Unknown to Ash, Misty cringed at that. Ash didn't seem to appreciate her or Brock, despite her knowing it was them who helped Ash quite a lot as well. But something swelled in her while they kept walking. Something inside her made her ask herself, _what if Ash is right, What if it was just him and his pokemon? What if he doesn't need me anymore? _Throughout the rest of most of the way to Pallet, Misty remained silent, much to the surprise of Brock and Ash, especially Ash, even when he said, "Boy am I hungry!" He was expecting some remark from misty, but all he got was silence. 

Worried slightly, he shrugged it off. He still had a while to figure it out and she'd probably get over it sooner or later. So he ignored it and kept on home. 

Soon Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu saw a large sign that welcomed all people saying, 'Welcome to Pallet Town!' 

"We're here!" Ash cheered. He raced down the hill towards his house leaving a trail of dust behind him. "Come on Misty!" Brock encouraged the still silent girl by pulling her arm. "I can't wait to clean the house!"  Brock started to race right behind ash leaving poor Misty and a sleeping Togepi behind. 

Ash burst through the door without even knocking wanting to surprise his mom, but was only greeting with a hard _SMACK._

When Ash opened his eyes he saw his mother standing over him with a worried look. "Oh! You're up! I'm sorry honey, but you shouldn't sneak in a house like that! I thought you were a burglar." 

"Thanks mom." Ash mumbled. 

"I made you some chicken and rice – don't shovel it in so fast you'll choke! Why don't you wait for your friends? Oh, never mind honey, looks like I'll have to make some more." Ash sighed contently and sat back in the kitchen chair after shoveling all the food in his mouth in 30 seconds flat. 

  Suddenly two blurs flew in front of the kitchen counter, both shoving and pushing each other.

"Come on! I'm better at cooking then you are!"

"Mr. Mime! Mime! Mr. MIME!"

A sweat drop appeared on Ash's face. Why anyone would fight to cook and clean was beyond him. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's question. "Ash, honey, where's your other friend?"

"What othe- Misty!" He bolted up and raced to the door. What was taking her so long? Did something happen? 

Just as he got to the door, it swung open and smacked him in the face. "Ash! I'm so sorry!" Misty cried bending over the moaning Ash. She checked the mark on his face.

"Waaaaaaaaa"

Realizing how close she was to him, she began to blush. But quickly recovered by trying to act angry. "Ash! Why were you standing in the doorway!" 

Ash still moaned in pain. Misty was getting frustrated. "Get up Ash! I didn't hit you that hard! Would you like me to hit your harder?!" 

It certainly worked, he jumped up in a blur, still holding his head, and walked into the kitchen. Misty sighed and followed him. 

"Oh there you are Misty! We were just wondering about you. Now, Brock made some food for you to eat, so you can go wash up." Misty smiled and thanked Mrs. Ketchum and walked off to wash her hands. 

"Oh mom! I want to show you my trophy!" ash ran to his bag and pulled out a trophy. "I won the Johto league!"

"Oh honey!" Mrs. Ketchum hugged her son. "I'm so proud! Can I put it on the mantle with your orange island trophy?"

Ash nodded. "My pokemon and I won it all by ourselves! No help from anyone! We rule, don't we Pikachu?" Ash said happily to his yellow pokemon sitting on the couch licking his precious ketchup. Pikachu just nodded and kept licking. He really likes his ketchup ^-~

  Oh the other side of the wall, in the kitchen, Misty looked worried, but almost set in her decision after hearing that. Her fears had been proven right and it was time. She sniffed lightly and held back a cry. 

  Pikachu's sensitive ears picked it up. Hearing one of his best friends cry made him put his precious ketchup bottle down and follow it. 

  Ash just kept on talking to his mother and bragging about his victories in the Johto  completely oblivious to Pikachu and his crying friend. 

  Pikachu peered around the corner and was surprised to see Misty leaning against the wall staring off into space with a lone tear running down her cheek. "Pika, Pikachupi?"

  Misty smiled down at the pokemon and picked it up. She hugged him close to her. Pikachu, not knowing what was wrong, just let her hug him, hoping it would stop one of his best friends form crying. Soon though, Misty gently put Pikachu on the ground and walked off to her room. 

  "Hey, Pikachu?" Ash called walking into the kitchen. "Did you hear something?" 

Pikachu just sighed sadly and went back to sucking his ketchup bottle. 

  A dark shadow soon fell over the land and the night sounds soon filled the ears of a young girl who was staring our the window of an open window. The sound of a door slowly opening and a person walking over to her filled her ears once again. She knew those steps. She knew the nervous, but gently walk of her best friend. "Hey, Misty? I was wondering why you didn't come down to eat. Mom made the best chicken and rice!" Ash licked his lips in the memory. Misty just smiled wistfully and continued to stare out the window.

"Misty?"  Ash ventured 

"Ash, I think I'm going to go."

A weird feeling began to fill Ash's stomach. He laughed nervously. "Go where?"

"Home."

"We don't have time to stop at your hometown. Prof. Oak had some mission for us." 

Misty sighed at his innocence, that or denial that she was actually leaving, she really didn't want to explain. "Me, myself and I am going home for a long while," She ignored Ash's jaw drop and his silent 'buts' "I haven't seen them in a while and I'm sure they need help in the gym." She continued to star out the window. 

"But, you, you can't!" Ash felt a feeling he had never felt before. A feeling of dread and horror. A feeling of betrayal and  sadness. Something close to when his pokemon left him, but something more, something worse. 

Misty's eyes glazed over, she quickly ran out of the room and closed the door to the bathroom, shutting the door in Brock's face who was about to take a shower. 

  Morning came all too soon for Ash, who didn't sleep a wink. All he could think of was '_how could Misty do this to me? How could she leave?_' Brock inquired of the slack-jawed Ash after coming in and grumbling about girls and the bathroom. Ash just walked to the bed and stared at the wall. Brock shrugged and waited for Misty to come out of the bathroom, but soon feel asleep waiting.

  "Breakfast Ash!" A bright cheery voice called. "And Prof. Oak called, he wants to see you right away!" 

Ash slowly sat up. He looked for Misty across the room where she usually slept, but it was totally unused, she must've slept in the bathroom. Half of him wanted to sit and wait for Misty, the other half said, '_Forget about her, she's leaving you, remember?' _Giving in to both, he trudged downstairs and ate like a normal person, which to Brock told him something was wrong. "Where's Misty?" Ash choked out. Brock shrugged. "Beats me." Brock looked at his watch. "We'd better go to see Prof. Oak now. Misty can catch up with us later." 

  "Alright." Ash reluctantly agreed, while Brock told Mrs. Ketchum to tell Misty where they were. 

On the way to Prof. Oak's, Brock continued to ask what was wrong, but Ash remained silent. Barely believing it himself. Finally Brock threw up his hands and mumbled to himself. 

  Then finally reached the research lab. Ash didn't even bother to knock. "Hi Ash!" He was greeted by his age-old friend. "Hi." In an attempt to be in a better mood, he said, "At least I didn't get hit by a door when I came in." Prof. Oak looked totally confused and Brock just laughed and motioned for him to forget about it. 

  "Hiya Prof. Oak!" A brown-haired girl walked in. She had a red bandana on her head. She wore a red shirt with a white skirt and blue hugging shorts underneath. In her gloved hand she held a poke'ball. She turned and noticed the two boys. "Oh! Hello!"

"Hi." Ash greeted in a mono tone. "Hi!" Brock greeted. _'She must be too young_,' Brock thought. _'I'm not attracted to her.'_

"Ash, Brock, this is Kimi, she's been helping me out here lately, she's a very talented pokemon trainer, in fact, she was just about to leave for the Crystal league." (No idea what the real name is) 

Ash looked confused. "The crystal league?" 

Kimi nodded. "It's filled with all new pokemon, new gyms, it's awesome!" 

"Wow! Really! I want to go!" Ash cheered up. 

Prof. Oak nodded. "Yes Ash, that's why I called you here to tell you about it." 

"But we don't know a thing about it." Brock stated.

"I can show you." Kimi volunteered. "You can come with me, I was going to be lonely anyway."

Ash was silent for a while. Then looked up with a gleam in his eye. "Fine, you can take Misty's place."

"PIKA?!/WHAT?!" Brock and Pikachu both looked at Ash like he was crazy. 

"Um, I'll let you get back to me on that, in the mean time, I'll be in the Prof.'s lab." Kimi walked away sensing a fight coming on. "I'll come with you, Kimi." Prof. Oak followed her example. 

Ash was about to answer his two friends' question when someone else did it for him. 

"Ash! I can't believe you!"

They all turned sharply and saw a teary-eyes misty. "You're the one who said you wanted to leave!"

"I said I think! I can't believe you would just like that replace me!" Her eyes started to shake. "Was I that worthless to you, that just like that you can replace me?"

"No! But – "

Misty started to get mad, "You wanna know why I said I was going to leave? Because I thought you didn't need me any more, I thought you were grown up enough to handle things on your own, well you should at least me able to handle things without me now."

"What are you talking about?" Ash was confused. 

Misty scoffed and repeated Ash's words mocking him, "_My pokemon and I won it all by ourselves! No help from anyone! _So you don't need me anymore. I was hoping maybe you did, maybe I could still help you, but apparently our friendship ment nothing to you! I'm so irreplaceable that you can replace me with the first pretty girl you meet! Well fine ash Ketchum! I wish you good luck!" With that she swiveled around on her foot and stalked off out the door. 

  Quick as Ash could come to his senses, Ash raced after her. "MISTY!" He called. He raced to his house and saw her leaving with her back and all. 

"Misty, please," Ash panted. 

Too sad for words, Misty simply said a soft good-bye to Ash and said to give Pikachu and Brock a hug for her. And she quickly ran off into the woods,

Tears came to Ash's eyes as the song 'The time has come' replayed over and over in his head. He used to think it was just for his pokemon, but he realized it was for his friends too, his GOOD friends, even his best friends. 

He pulled his famous hat over his eyes like he does when he cries and just stood there. 

  After an hour Pikachu and Brock found him there, the same way, but it wasn't the same Ash. Trying to cheer Ash up the best way they knew how, they took him to go see Kimi, and the Crystal league began, without Misty.

I know, probably not going to happen in the show, but I can hope, and there is a second part to this, maybe. Review and we shall see.

~ Smile Jesus loves you 


	2. Hello

Hello! And welcome to the next and final part of this story! This is one of the few sotries I have finally finished, so read and review!

Ash ~ 14

Misty ~ 15

Brock ~ 18

Kimi ~ 14

Hello 

**  The** day was bright. The pidgeys were um, pidgying, the bugs were flying and crawling everywhere, pokemon were out and about as if without a worry or care. All this was not noticed by a certain young pokemon trainer of whom we all know and love despite the efforts of his two best friends. 

   "Hey Ash look! There's a Marril!" A brown haired girl pointed to a cute Marril shooting water out its mouth doing tricks. Beside her stood an older boy, around eighteen, signaling to her to not mention the Marril. Enjoying the cute scene too much, she completely ignored the boys signals. "Isn't it cute! Water pokemon can do such neat tricks huh Ash? Ash?"

    Brock hit is hand to his face as Ash's worried, sad, and nervous look was once again on his face for the hundredth time that hour. Kimi still didn't pay attention to Brock and noticed another pokemon. "Hey look! There's a Caterpie! Oh! It's so cute! Hey Ash! Didn't you used to have a Cater – Brock?" She finally noticed Brock's frantic gestures. "What's wrong with – oh." She looked at Ash and saw. For some reason the pokemon reminded Ash of his old friend. She never quite got what happened, but all she knew was that whatever happened, it tore up Ash inside. 

   Brock sighed and explained to the confused Kimi, "Misty loved water pokemon, they were her favorite, and she was scared of bug pokemon, long story." Kimi nodded. Brock had explained this to her before, but she had a slightly bad memory. "So Ash! What are you going to do when you get to Kanto?"

   Ash stopped. Pikachu, who had been walking beside is trainer looked up curiously at Ash. "Pika-Pi?" Ash looked ahead with determination. "I'm going to find Misty and apologize!" 

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered. Brock smiled as did Kimi. Ash then nervously scratched that unknown itch behind his head and said, "Well, after we stop and pallet and eat one of mom's delicious foods." Brock, Kimi, and Pikachu all anime fell and Brock said, "At least he didn't change too much."

"Besides," Ash continued ignoring them, "I want to show mom my trophy!" Ash grinned. 

Kimi rolled her eyes and glared. "We've seen it enough times already. Besides, you wouldn't have won if I hadn't gone so easy on you." Kimi folded her arms and stuck her tounge out.

"ha! You're just jealus that I beat you!" Ash sneered. 

Brock and Pikachu both moaned bringing out the ear plugs. Even without Misty there was no peace and quiet. 

"I am not! You were just mad that I got to beat Gary and you didn't!" Kimi smiled as Ash cringed. 

"It doesn't matter. I can fight him any day and win!" 

"If I remember correctly, you never –"

"PIIKAAAA!" Pikachu jumped between them and made his cheeks spark as a warning. 

"OKAY!" Both Ash and Kimi jumped back. 

"Goodness!' Brock hufed pulling the ear plugs out. "You're almost as bad as Ash and Misty w-oops!" Brock flung his hand to his mouth, but he was too late. When Misty was mentioned, it was like Brock and Prof. Ivy. 

  "Pikachu." Pikachu mumbled them hopped on to Ash's shoulder and patted his trainers head. "Pikachu Pika PikachuPi!" 

Ash smiled a bit and nodded. "Come on everyone lets go."

~

  A blobby, um, thing plopped itself on the grass and started chanting happily in its own language. A muffled voice could barely be heard underneath it. "Muk!" A boy cried out running into the yard. "You know better then to sit on the Professor! He just had a shower!" 

  Muk apologized and oozed off the Prof.. "Are you okay Prof. Oak?" The concerned boy asked. 

  Prof. Oak  sat up and rubbed his head. "I'll be fine Tracey. I wonder what is up with Muk."

  "I don't know Prof." They both look at the strange pokemon who was dancing around in a circle. Heracross, who was licking the tree sap off a tree suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Happily it cried out and ran over to the fence jumping up and down. "HERRA! HERCROSS!" 

  Bulbasaur was too over by the fence trying to squeeze itself out. "Bulbasaur! Get back in here!" Prof. Oak screamed at the pokemon who managed to get out. He was very confused. Bulbasaur was one of the more well behaved pokemon at the research facility. 

  Suddenly he saw a figure come  over the hill carrying the run away Bulbasaur. "ASH!" Tracey recognized and ran to his long time friend. He jumped over the fence, followed quickly behind by Heracross and Muk. Poor Kingler couldn't quite make it through the fence, but soon a large gap in the fence was provided by Snorlax. 

  Ash kneeled to ground level with his pokemon and happily hugged them all. "How've you all been?" 

  "Bulba!"

  "HERA!"

  "SNOOOOOOORE!"

  "MUUUUK!"

  "Koke!"

  Ash laughed and hugged them all once more. He stood up to greet the Prof.. "Hi!" 

  "Why hello Ash! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know! I just wanted to see how m pokemon were doing then I was going to stop by at mom's house to show her my new trophy!" 

Kimi seemed to cringe a bit, but let it pass. 

Prof. Oak seemed to wince a bit. "Er, Ash? You haven't been home yet?" 

"No, why?" 

The Prof. Hesitated then shook his head. "Nevermind, its nothing,"

Ash shrugged it off and said, "Whatever, I'm going to see mom now, you coming Pikachu?"

"PIKA!" Pikachu nodded. 

"I'm going to stay and talk with Prof. Oak, okay Ash?" Kimi said.

"Me too, we'll meet you at your house."

"Okay. See you later!" He then looked down at his pokemon and said, "I'll see you guys later, okay?" They all nodded and walked/flew back to what they were doing before Ash had come.

~

  Ash stopped in front of his house and took in the beauty of his house. He smiled. Same old house, but, there was something different, something h couldn't quite place. He marched up to his doorway and pushed open the door. Ash smiled. "Never locked." Ash stated. "MOOOOOOM!" Ash yelled into the house. "I'M HOOOOOME!"

  "Ashy! Is that you?" Mrs. Ketchum's head popped into the hallway were Ash stood. "Hiya mom!" Ash ran to greet his mom. Mrs. Ketchum ran over to her son, but kneeled down and hugged Pikachu. 

  "And how are you doing Pikachu?"

  "WAAAH!" Ash sighed. "Same old mom."

  Mr. Mime ran out from nowhere and ran up to Ash. He studied Ash for a moment. Suddenly, he pulled out a feather duster and brushed it all over Ash's face. 

  "HEY! CUT IT OUT!"  Mr. Mime pulled it away and ran off to do some other chores. 

  "Would you like some ketchup Pikachu?" 

  "PIKA!" Pikachu nodded happily.

  "There is some on the table. Go ahead!" 

  Pikachu happily ran into the kitchen. 

  Mrs. Ketchum stood up to look at her son. "Oh Ashy! I missed you so much! You grew! You're almost as tall as me! OOOH!" She hugged Ash in a tight bear hug. "My little baby is growing up!"

  "MOM!" Ash pulled away. "I missed you too."

  Mrs. Ketchum smiled then ran into the kitchen. "I'm going to make your favorite meal! PIZZA!"

  "Yay! Thanks mom!" Ash cheered. He followed her into the kitchen.

  "Oh Ash? There's something else I wanted to tell you…"

  "I'M BACK MRS. KETCHUM!!!" The front door opened and slammed shut with a bang. 

  Ash blinked in surprise. "Oh Ash, this is what I was about to tell you,"

  Suddenly, A girl with red hair, blue-green eyes, and a small egg pokemon following her appeared in the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries that was soon on the floor with a loud _SPLAT_. "Oh dear, well, I suppose Mr. Mime and I won't mind going back to the store. I'll leave you two here to catch up. Bye!"

  So Mrs. Ketchum left Ash and Misty to stare. 

  "PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu ran into Misty's arms, snapping her out of her stare. "Pikachu! Hi! How've you been?"

  "Pika! Pikachu Pika-Pi Pikachu, Pikachupi!" 

  Ash turned red while Misty looked confused. "What did he say?" 

  "Er… nothing important."

  Pikachu ignored the comment and hopped away from Misty to hug Togepi. 

  "PIPIPI! Pikachu pika!"

  "TOGE!" They both hugged each other and went away to talk. Pikachu quickly came back, grabbed his ketchup bottle, and ran back. 

  Misty chuckled. "I guess Pikachu still likes his ketchup."

  "Yea, say Misty?"

  Misty glanced at Ash then looked down. Ash bit his lip and continued. "Look, I'm sorry if you thought I was replacing you, I never was! At least I didn't mean to, I was just kind of mad and, I guess, um, scared that you were going to leave me, I was never without you before you know."

  Misty sighed. "I know Ash. I'm sorry too, I just didn't feel needed anymore."

  They both sighed again and walked to the living room to sit down. "So how come you're here?" Ash asked. 

  Misty's eyes glazed over and she looked down. "It was my sister's, I just couldn't stand them anymore." Misty sniffed. Ash was slightly worried and moved closer, daring to hug her and to help her to continue. "I went to go help them, but the onl thing they had me do was paper work, they didn't even use my pokemon except for the water ballets." Misty started to cry freely now, while Ash had his arm around her wondering what he should do. "They didn't really care about me! The only thing they really wanted me for was to do their stupid paper work! So I left them. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here." Misty smiled, "You're mom is so nice!" 

  Ash smiled too. "Yea… Misty?"

  Misty looked at him with her red, sad, eyes and her tear stained face. It tore his heart up to think that that was the way she looked when he left too. It helped him to go on with what he wanted to say. "You're sisters may not care, but I do." Misty raised a surprised eyebrow and let him continue. "I realized on my journey how much you really mean. I always took advantage of you always being there, I never really thought how much I really needed you and what it would be like without you, until it actually happened, you know that saying, 'you never know what you've got until its gone'?" Misty nodded. "Well, you were gone then misty, and before I loose you again, I want to say, I'm glad you were with me when we were together and I wouldn't trade it for the world, and I do need you with me, everything on our journey reminded me of you, I missed you so much! It was hard to do the gym battle without you, you never missed one until then, and I was used to you being there." Ash paused and took a deep breath looking at Misty's surprised, but happy face. "And I realized something else there too," Ash looked Misty right in the eyes. "I realized that that feeling I felt on out journey wasn't because I was sick, well, I was sick actually, I was love sick, um, what I'm trying to say is um…" Ash stumbled over his words. Misty smiled happily, realizing what he was trying to say and kissed him lightly on the cheek and answered for him, "I love you too Ashy-boy."

  Ash grinned like a love-happy fool until he heard laughter coming from the hallway. "I wish we could've seen it!" Brock laughed, leaning against the wall. 

  Misty and Ash looked at them totally confused. "Prof. Oak told us *giggle* that Misty was here. *snort*" Kimi choked out, leaning against the wall too. 

  Misty made a face. "You can stop laughing now." 

  Brock still went on laughing harder then ever until Misty got tired of it and hit Brock on the head with her mallet. Kimi burst out laughing all the more. Misty snorted and turned to Kimi. 

  Kimi stopped suddenly. Both girls studied each other. _'So this is the girl I've heard so much about,' _Kimi thought, _'I can see why Ash liked her so much and missed her.' _Kimi held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Misty. I've heard a lot about you." 

  Ash and Brock looked on with hope that the two would get along and that Misty would hold no grudge against Kimi and that the two could be friends. Their hopes were rewarded with Misty's shake of Kimi's hand. Misty smiled back at Kimi. "It's nice to meet you too. I hope these two didn't give you too much trouble."

  Kimi smirked. "Nothing too bad that I couldn't handle." 

  "Oh Ash!" Brock stood up and announced, "There is another league discovered, it's called the gold league, I was hoping all four of us could go on it." 

  Ash looked at Misty who smiled. 

  Ash grinned and nodded happily, the happiest Brock and Kimi had seen him since with Misty. "Yea, we all can go, all four of us."

Okay, so is that good? Much better ending then the first chapter huh? And aren't you proud of me? I made it longer than usual! Yaaaaaaaay for me!

~ Smile jesus loves you   


End file.
